A Shinobi Chronicle
by ItzAllGrey
Summary: discontinued do to lack of... inspiration.
1. Chapter 1

**ItzAllGrey here! I hope you guys will enjoy this story I am working on! I am accepting OCs in this story, but please view my profile to know what I am looking for or I cannot and will not accept the characters that don't follow my guide- sorry :/. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OCS THAT MAY BE INTRODUCED IN THIS FIC UNLESS I SAY SO! AT THE MOMENT, I ONLY OWN THE OCS INTRODUCED IN THIS CHAPTER- except for Naruto characters. OKAY, DON'T SUE ME! :)**

* * *

><p>A Shinobi Chronicle<p>

Prologue:

The Beginning

* * *

><p>A man of considerably girth sat on the edge of his seat, looking around ever so nervously. His deep green eyes darted around the seedy restaurant he was waiting in, not resting on anything for more than a few seconds- except for the door. The man was wringing his hands together nervously as he glanced at the door once more. Once more, it remained closed.<p>

With a sigh of relief, the man's shoulders seemed to relax just a bit. Sure, he knew that who he was waiting for would come eventually, but at least she was late.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" The man jumped at the sound of the voice and quickly turned to see a young woman of about the age of twenty two standing beside him. She was dressed in a maroon somewhat skimpy kimono that showed off her toned legs and matched the uniforms of every other waitress in the tavern. The man let out another shakier sigh.

"U-um… I-I think I will just have some mitarishi dango, please," the man stuttered. The brunette woman smiled as she tilted her way in a slightly innocent fashion.

"Will that be all? No water or anything?" The man swallowed and nervously rubbed his thick throat.

"I'm fine, thank you." The waitress kept her too-cheerful-to-be-real smile on as she walked away to retrieve the man's food. After a few minutes, the woman returned with a platter of the spherical foods, which were drizzled in brown sauce and placed on skewers.

"Enjoy!" the woman exclaimed before dancing away to another table. The man sat very still for a moment, glancing at the door once more. An aged man hobbled in, but that was it. Yet another sigh flew passed the man's red lips.

Just as he was reaching out to pick up one of the skewers of dango, a thin hand quickly pulled the bowl away. Shocked and angered, the big man glared at whoever had stolen his food- only to gasp and shrink back at the sight of a relatively small female sitting in the chair in front of him.

The corner of the woman's mouth pulled up into a wicked smirk as she lifted up a skewer of dango and eyed the food with boredom.

"Hello, Fujimoto-San," the woman greeted, a mocking tone in her bell like voice. The man gulped down the lump in his throat, trying to find a way to talk. After a few failed attempts at making an audible and coherent sentence, the man cleared his throat and tried again.

"K-K-Kana," the man managed to stutter out. The woman smiled.

"So you remember me," Kana purred. "Good boy." Fujimoto had the sense to feel offended by that statement, but he didn't let his feelings show on his face. "Do you remember what I asked you to do?" Kana questioned. Fujimoto nodded his head at the silver haired woman. Kana waited. Fujimoto sat in his chair, staring back at the woman with wide eyes. "Well?" Kana asked, getting impatient. A dark gleam flashed in her orange eyes as she spoke.

"U-Um," Fujimoto began, "I-It was incredibly hard to incapacitate the Uchiha," Fujimoto began. "One of his subordinates saw me coming from over a mile away, I assume, and just began toying with me- I had thought I was doing a good job, but…" Fujimoto shook his head. Kana's eyes turned from orange to black.

"Who was it who saw you? I thought you said you could make yourself nearly disappear!" Kana's glare was one to rival Satan's. Fujimoto swallowed as he tried to remember the name that the one who had spotted him had been called.

"He was… he was someone with a fairly long last name…"

"What were his features like? Anything prominent?" Kana prodded, her anger clear in her voice. Fujimoto began to tinker with the zipper on his green flack vest that matched those of other Konoha shinobi.

"Well… he was a young boy, about the age of eighteen with reddish brown hair and grayish eyes. He was tanned and..." Fujimoto paused just as Kana's hand smacked him across the face.

"Idiot! That could be anybody!" The woman hissed venomously. Fujimoto whimpered as he pressed a hand against his reddening cheek.

"I really am sorry, M'Lady! I-I don't know what else to say that could be useful! I didn't get a good look at the boy, what with him using all his fancy leaf jutsu." Kana froze.

"Leaf… jutsu?" Fujimoto nodded while he nursed his aching cheek. Kana leaned closer to Fujimoto and lowered her voice. "Was the boy bearing the symbol of a leaf on his clothing?"

"You mean the leaf village headband?"

"No, you idiot, and actual leaf!" Fujimoto thought hard.

"Well…now that you mention it, I think so! It was tattooed on his shoulder, though he wore the symbol of another clan on his clothes." Kana leaned back in her chair, nodding thoughtfully.

"It just so happens that I know who fought you, Fujimoto-baka." Fujimoto looked up, his brown eyes full of curiosity. Kana nodded. "Yes, he was a lot younger the last time I saw him, but what you described him as seems too familiar to be ignored. See, the boy fights with the jutsu of the Akiyama clan, but he is from the Hanari clan, no?" Fujimoto shrugged. Kana nodded.

"I'll bet he is. Because he was the son of a Hanari clan member and an Akiyama clan member… So he could sense you from a while away, keeping you from getting to Sasuke so that I could duplicate his kekkei genkai, right?"

Fujimoto nodded slowly. Kana grinned as she thought some more.

"I suppose I have avoided the Akiyama clan for too long- it's time I revisited that family. It's the only way that I can ever have a chance at fending off that one who saw you so that Sasuke can be mine." Fujimoto was confused- Kana could see it on his face. "You'll understand soon enough," Kana muttered. "But, I will send you on a very important mission to Konohagakure… you are to find the youngest member of the Akiyama clan, do you understand?"

Fujimoto paused. Kana narrowed her eyes.

"I said do you understand?" The woman dug her nails into the pudgy hand of Fujimoto.

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I didn't introduce anyone yet, but that's because I'd prefer to have a few OCs in that my character could know… so if you want to submit an OC, check out the profile for info and what not!<strong>


	2. discontinued priorities changed

**I am extremely unmotivated with this fic all of a sudden ( I feel like I've slapped you all)**

**I'm canceling it because I've decided to switch to a next generation fic… idk if you want to stick around for that but… ya know, I just want to explore that ^.^ **


End file.
